One Year On
by olivia.23
Summary: The Doctor remembers the things and the people he has lost...


One year on and he still missed it all.

He missed that old face. That face that had once been so different, so 'alien'. That old daft face that had been called different, sexy, handsome and...pretty! In all his 900 years of time and space, never had he been called 'pretty'. And of course who could forget the hair! The hair that he swore had a mind of its own. The hair that had NOT been ginger. That wild, untameable hair that had had the most wonderful sideburns. And boy that gob! That gob had saved him on so many occasions. If there was one thing he could do well back then, it was talk. Whether it was distracting someone of the fact that he was about to escape or attempting to reason with some new or old threat, his mouth never let him down. In fact Donna had once said to him-

No. He would not do that to himself. Not now. Not again. Not when he had come so far to put that life behind him. To put them behind him.

But it was too late. Already he could see her. Rose Tyler. Rose who had saved him on so many levels. She was the one who had pulled him out of the darkness. The one who stayed with him after so much. She was one he had loved. Rose had made him happier than all the planets and all of the stars ever had. Travelling with her had been his best times, because she made him better. He had wished that she could be with him forever. But deep down he had known that nothing could last forever, and when he lost her the pain he had felt was so unbearable, so extreme because he knew he could never get her back. And that thought nearly made him loose himself.

And then Donna came into his life, if only for a short while at first. She was the one who helped him to find himself again. Donna had made him see the good in himself, when it had been so far away that he was sure it didn't exist anymore. She was so brave. Donna, who had been the perfect calmer for him when he took things too far. Always so brave and strong.

Martha was the last one to come into his life. Martha, who had been so reliable. She thought quickly on her feet and had been so eager to learn. Learn everything that he could teach her about time and about space. And he had been so happy to teach her, so happy to show her everything. But then he saw the look in her eyes. The look he had seen so many times, with so many eyes. But then she left because she knew he could never give her what she wanted. How could he, when all he wanted was still so lost and far away...

And then they all came back. Donna at first and he finally got to show her all the planets and stars she could handle. Martha came back not long after, and then finally his Rose found her way back to him. And then, for one moment, The Doctor found himself in a room filled with all the people he loved. Sarah-Jane, Captain Jack, Mickey the idiot, and even Jackie Tyler the first women to ever slap him. And of course Rose, Donna and Martha were there. But it wasn't long before this moment was gone, and everybody left. And he was alone.

And after such a long time of being by himself his time finally came to an end. He had not wanted it to end. Because of all the lives he had ever lived, this one had been his favourite. He had loved that face. The hair. That mouth with its magnificent smile. And the gob that could go on forever. But most of all the people who had helped him to become a better person. They were what he missed the most.

"Doctor come on!" Amy broke the Doctor out of his trance as she and Rory came bounding into the control room. "You promised Rory and me a honeymoon, and so far you have only taken us on trips that have ended in us nearly getting killed. Twice!"

"Alright then! I am going to take the two of you to a lovely little place called Rio! Pack ya bags Mr and Mrs Pond!"The Doctor said (which earned him a glare from Rory), as he quickly set the coordinates and they landed.

"I'll pack my bags later. C'mon let's go explore." Amy beamed while she dragged Rory outside.

Still, The Doctor thought with a smile as he followed his companions outside, I suppose the life I have now isn't all the bad.


End file.
